


A Simple Act Of Service

by CallToMuster



Series: A Simple Act Of Service (Service Dog AU) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Gen, Post Season 3 Finale, Tumblr, companion fic, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson gets a service dog. </p>
<p>{Companion fic to stepantrofimovic's Crumbs.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Act Of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepantrofimovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepantrofimovic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485759) by [stepantrofimovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepantrofimovic/pseuds/stepantrofimovic). 



> Once upon a time, I prompted stepantrofimovic on tumblr. What if Phil Coulson got a service dog as a result of all the stuff that's happened to him? They complied and wrote a lovely fic. Seriously, it's great, go check it out. The only problem was, I was SO not ready to let this idea go. So I took their fic, (written from Mack's POV), and wrote it in Coulson's. The result is this 4,000 word monster that came out in 24 hours. As someone who usually takes a week of forced writing to squeeze out 1,000 words, I was very surprised. And there's more in the works. 
> 
> As always, thanks go out to stepantrofimovic. They not only gave me the jumping off point for this fic, but helped me fix plot holes and spelling mistakes. Thanks!
> 
> (Side note: if anyone would like to help me make a better summary, I'd really appreciate it!)

//: control-h _Web History for Computer Registered to A. Mackenzie_

_Thursday, July 14, 2016_

15:46 _Google Search - “cute dogs”_

15:46 _Google Images - “cute dogs”_

15:48 _Google Search - “service dogs”_

15:50 [_www.allaboutservicedogs.org_](http://www.allaboutservicedogs.org)

15:51 [_www.allaboutservicedogs.org/what-are-service-dogs_](http://www.servicedogs.org/what-are-service-dogs)

15:54 _Google Search - “can service dogs be for ptsd”_

15:55 _Google Search - “can service dogs be for amputees”_

15:57 _Google Search - “service dog organizations”_

16:01 _Google Search - “service dog organizations near [location redacted]”_

16:04 [_servicedogsforvets.org_](http://servicedogsforvets.org)

 

From: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

To: [mmay@shield.gov](mailto:mmay@shield.gov), [lfitz@shield.gov](mailto:lfitz@shield.gov), [jsimmons@shield.gov](mailto:jsimmons@shield.gov), [bmorse@shield.gov](mailto:bmorse@shield.gov), [lhunter@shield.gov](mailto:lhunter@shield.gov)

Re: possible solution for the Coulson thing

—

Guys, I thought of something. Meet me in Conference Room B in 20 minutes.

 

—

 

From: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

To: [karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org](mailto:karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org)

Re: Service Dog

—

Hello Ms. Thompson, my name is Alphonso Mackenzie. I know you were a SHIELD contact before the organization fell. I was an agent, and I have a man working under me that desperately needs a PTSD service dog. He is an amputee and has served in the US Army Rangers as well as SHIELD for a number of years. I can provide all the necessary paperwork you need. I appreciate your prompt attention to this matter. Thank you.

—

From: [karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org](mailto:karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org)

To: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

Re: Re: Service Dog

—

Hello Mr. Mackenzie! Yes, I was a SHIELD contact. They’d send me poor souls who needed some loving canine care and I would give it to them! I would be happy to talk to you about getting a service dog paired with your friend. The paperwork you mention would be greatly appreciated. I need a medical report as well as his service records. Can you tell me a little more about your friend? For instance, does he have nightmares or flashbacks? Does he consciously or unconsciously self-harm? Anything you can tell us will better help us pair a dog with your friend, and it will remain strictly confidential — off books, like all the other times I worked with SHIELD. Thanks!

 —

 From: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

To: [karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org](mailto:karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org)

Re: Re: Re: Service Dog

—

Attached is the necessary paperwork. Here are some details on Phil, the man who will be receiving the dog: he’s been in combat in some form or another for about 30 years, he recently had his left arm amputated just below the elbow, also recently he had to watch the woman he loved get shot to death in front of him, his pseudo-daughter has run away, he’s been demoted. As a result of these things happening, we (members of his unit) believe he has PTSD and other mental disorders such as dissociative disorder and depression. 

[TWO ATTACHED FILES]

_-Service Records for P. [redacted]-_

_-Medical Report for P. [redacted]-_

 —

From: [karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org](mailto:karenthompson@servicedogsforvets.org)

To: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

Re: Re: Re: Re: Service Dog

—

Great, thank you! We will do our best to match your mystery man up with a dog as soon as possible - he sounds like he needs it. I would appreciate it if you could call me at this number - [number redacted] - to hammer out the details.

—

“Hey, Coulson. Can I have a quick word?” Mack hesitantly asks at the end of a meeting. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil can see the others hurrying to get away, like they know what is going on and don’t want to be in the room when it happens. To be honest, Phil is feeling a little antsy himself _(too many people near him they’re pressing down on him he can’t breathe get AWAY-)_ but technically Mack is his superior now and he can still follow the chain of command even if he feels out of it. 

“Of course,” Phil responds easily, the tone of his words at odds with the hyper vigilant stance he’s adopted. Mack waits until the room is cleared, then takes a deep breath. He seems reluctant to say something and that puts Coulson on edge. 

“What’s going on, Mack?”

“We’regettingyouaservicedog.” Mack spits out the words like they’re burning his mouth, so fast that Coulson can’t make them out. 

He narrows his eyes. “What?”

Mack sounds more sure of himself when he says clearly, “We’re getting you a service dog.”

The corner of Phil’s mouth twitches minutely, but he keeps a straight face. A service dog? What the heck? Back before SHIELD fell, Phil had known agents who had service dogs, and he’d known the good work they did, but are they really necessary in this scenario? “I don’t need a service dog.”

 “That’s not the consensus within the rest of the team, sir.” Mack sounds almost apologetic yet unyielding.

 Coulson scratches at his beard (beard? Since when did he have a beard? Did he forget to shave again?) as he tries to think of reasons he shouldn’t get a service dog. “We’re trying to bring back a team-mate, here. Having a dog around is only going to hinder us.”

 “I think you’ll find that’s not true. Besides, I’ve seen Luna at work. She’s good.” Mack says, and Coulson’s mind flashes back to times when the other man has returned to the base with dog fur inexplicably stuck to his black shirt. Coulson hadn’t asked then. He’s regretting it now. “Just give her a chance. You’re good at that.”

 Phil flinches slightly at his words but doesn’t say anything else. He dips his head slightly and leaves the room. As he walks through the halls of the Playground back to his quarters, Phil notices small clusters of agents (Bobbi and Hunter, Fitz and Simmons, etc.) whispering as he passes by. It makes his mood even worse. Can’t they even pretend?

—

A day or so later, Phil staggers to his workstation sleep-deprived from nightmares to find a brochure sitting on his desk. _Meet Luna!_ it proclaims in flowery purple writing. _Service Dogs for Vets!_ He glares at it and attempts to push the folder from his mind.

—

A week has passed when Phil is called down to the cargo bay area. When he arrives, he is greeted by [a dog with pale golden fur.](http://barkpost.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/golden.tucker.jpg) Luna, he thinks. She sniffs him from head to toe, mapping his scent. Phil wants to hate her immediately, but the undeniable truth is that Phil’s frazzled nerves are soothed simply by her presence. Luna stops sniffing him and sits down in front of Phil. He crouches and runs his hand experimentally through her fur. It is very soft, he decides. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Maybe. 

— 

Coulson knows that when a service dog is paired with a person, they undergo training together so that they both know what to do in certain situations. He doesn’t have time for that, and his very existence is still somewhat classified, as is the Playground’s. Apparently, the service dog agency was very insistent that this training would still occur, and Mack was very insistent that nothing of the sort would happen, so a compromise was reached. 

 It might’ve been nice if Mack had told him about that before, Phil thinks after hanging up on the phone with Karen, the very sweet handler/trainer of Luna and many other service dogs. She gave him a list of commands and automatic actions Luna could perform, which included things like following him around, opening things, turning lights on and off, barking for help when an emergency (psychiatric or otherwise) occurred, preventing other people from getting into his personal space, waking him from nightmares, reminding him to take his medicine, ascertaining whether people are hallucinations or not, and more. And that was on top of all the usual commands like sit, stay, etc. Phil’s head was spinning after the conversation, but he could admit that it was very useful. 

The whole time, Luna stayed ready and alert at his feet.

-

Phil walked through the hallways of the Playground, Luna trotting along to his left. Bobbi approached him and stepped up to his right. Phil began tensing up slightly, an involuntary reaction to being in close proximity with anyone. Luna quickly placed herself in between her handler and the other woman. Phil leaned down and gave her a pat on the back for a job well done.

 “Sir, I wanted to ask your opinion on…” Bobbi began and then continued on.

- 

From: [amackenzie@shield.gov](mailto:amackenzie@shield.gov)

To: [SHIELD Agents (Group)]

Bcc: [pcoulson@shield.gov](mailto:pcoulson@shield.gov)

Re: Coulson and Luna

—

Hello everyone, hope your week is going well so far. This is just a memo to address the “dog” in the room, and that is Luna. Luna is a service dog specializing in PTSD for people who have seen combat. She has been assigned to Phil Coulson, our former Director. As I am sure you are aware, Coulson is an amputee as well as a lifelong SHIELD agent that has seen some pretty horrible things. Luna is here to make his life easier. Please read the attached articles for some basic information and ground rules on service dogs. Thank you. -Mack

ATTACHED LINK: [www.allaboutservicedogs.org/what-are-service-dogs/etiquette](http://www.allaboutservicedogs.org/what-are-service-dogs/etiquette)

—

**_Service Dog Etiquette_ **

 - Most of us can function in our day to day life on our own. However, some people need special assistance, and that can come in the form of service dogs. There are many types of service dogs, ranging from the most-commonly know seeing eye dogs to PTSD service dogs and even seizure alert service dogs. We get into the differences here _,_ but for now let’s just go over some basic service dog etiquette. 

 

\- _Don’t touch the service dog without asking permission!_ This is a distraction and could prevent the dog from helping their partner. The dog could be working and in the middle of a command from its human. 

\- _Never feed the dog._ Food is the ultimate distraction to a service dog (or any dog, really) and may jeopardize the working assistance dog team. 

\- _Speak to the person, not the assistance dog._ This should be a no-brainer, but you’d be surprised how often we get complaints from our handlers about people who assume they are dumb just because they have a service dog.  

\- _Do not whistle or make sounds_ to the dog as this again may provide a dangerous distraction. 

- _Do not be afraid of the dog._ Service dogs are highly trained and chosen for their easy-going temperament. They will not attack you or provide any threat.  

\- _Be aware that while a service dog is with its partner, it is working!_ Service dogs are constantly on the job to make sure their partner is safe, even if its vest is not on. 

Please remember that service dogs have a legal right to be in general public spaces and businesses under the ADA. 

—

ATTACHED LINK: [www.allaboutservicedogs.com/what-are-service-dogs/types/ptsd-dogs](http://www.allaboutservicedogs.org/what-are-service-dogs/types/ptsd-dogs)

**_PTSD Service Dogs_ **

Among the many different kinds of service dogs is the PTSD dog. PTSD dogs are trained to comfort their handlers and alleviate the pain and discomfort of having PTSD. Here are some of the things PTSD dogs do for their handlers:

-Use “deep pressure therapy” to minimize the affects of panic attacks. “Deep pressure therapy” is when the dog uses its weight to apply pressure to places on the handler’s body that will typically elicit a calming effect. 

-Lick the handler, paw at the handler, or otherwise physically engaging with the handler to interrupt, alert, or alleviate panic.

-Indicate to their handler who experiences hallucinations whether or not something is present.

-Assisting handler with Night Terrors by: waking up handler from night terrors, turning on lights, bringing emergency medications, waking up a family member and taking additional action that may be needed to help the handler calm down.

-Leading handler to a safe place during anxiety or panic attacks. Taking the handler to a safe place during panic attacks.

-Alerting to impending panic attacks.

-Reminding handler to take medication.

-Bring the handler to a safe place (or home) when the handler experiences memory loss or a dissociative episode.

-Interrupting self harming behavior.

-Being a canine alarm clock when severe fatigue, caused by depression and/or medication causes the handler to sleep in too much.

-Be a buffer of personal space when the handler feels closed in. 

-Searching the premises to determine whether someone is there who shouldn’t be.

This is in addition to the standard dog commands such as sit, stay, fetch, etc. Also, many service dogs are specially trained for the specific needs of their handler. For instance, a service dog may be trained in both seizure alerts and PTSD.  

—

Luna grows on Coulson. It isn’t long before he finds himself wondering how he lived his life without her. She comforts him when he needs it, stops his nightmares and unconscious self-destructive behavior, even reminds him to take his medication in the morning. Plus, she’s unbelievably soft and never puts up a fuss even when he’s been stroking her fur for way too long.

For the first time in a long time, Phil feels like he can just… Relax. And so he does, grabbing a biography of Richelieu that he’s been meaning to read and settling down in the common room while Luna grabs a spot on the carpet. An hour later, when Phil is deep into the history, Mack walks in. 

Or does he? Phil would never admit it, but sometimes he sees things that aren’t there, that _can’t_ be there. Daisy in the kitchen making something supremely unhealthy. That was yesterday. Is Mack really there? Luckily there’s a less embarrassing way of checking than asking “Are you real?”

“Who’s there, Luna?” he says. “Say hello.” Luna obliges and pads over to where Phil sees Mack. She sniffs at him, then huffs and wags her tail in confirmation before resettling at Phil’s feet. So he is real. 

Mack clearly wants to know what’s going on, but doesn’t want to be rude. Phil takes pity on him. “Sometimes I’m not so sure about what I see,” he says simply, watching as Mack’s eyes widen slightly in understanding and sympathy. Coulson changes the subject.

—

(The next time Coulson touches his chin, it’s clean-shaven.)

- 

It happens quickly. The very first meeting Coulson brings Luna to, and all subsequent ones, Hunter will not stop staring. At first it bothers Coulson. He didn’t _ask_ for Luna. He doesn’t want all the attention. But soon Phil realizes that it’s not about Luna being a service dog, it’s about Luna being a _dog_. 

Hunter loves dogs and attention, so the fact that Luna is not giving him any must be driving him nuts. That’s not completely true - Luna gives everyone some measure of attention, just not the level of focus she places on her handler. Hunter, being extremely childlike, is not okay with that. Phil finds it extremely amusing. 

— 

“Is that the base dog? Like, a dorm dog, but it belongs to the whole base?” One of the new recruits asks. Aaron Kimpton, Coulson remembers. He is sitting near them in the cafeteria. Phil had been quietly enjoying his lunch in the corner table _(facing all the exits, back to the wall_ ), Luna a comforting presence against his feet when Coulson picked the voice out of the low murmur of agents eating the midday meal. 

“Didn’t you see the vest, Kimpton? It’s a service dog.” says another, “duh.” clearly implied. Rebecca Stevens, Coulson’s brain supplies. 

“You have blind people working here? Isn’t that, like, a liability or something?” Kimpton doesn’t sound like he is trying to be rude, just genuinely confused. 

“There are many different types of service dogs,” Bobbi inserts smoothly. She is the one leading the tour that day. They rotate. “Agent Coulson isn’t blind, and even if he were he would still be a valued member of the team.”

At first, Phil thought that Kimpton might just let it go there. But curiosity killed the cat, so after a couple seconds, when everyone had returned to their meals, the new recruit spoke again. “What’s the dog for, then?”

Bobbi’s voice turned cooler than ice. “He’s sitting right there. Go ask him if you’re that determined to know.” 

“But, that would be, I don’t know,” Kimpton struggled to find the words. “Embarrassing!”

“You’ve already embarrassed yourself enough, Agent Kimpton.” Bobbi said sternly. “He can hear every word you’re saying.”

A sharp _thwack_ and then, “Ow, Becca! What was that for?”

“ _That_ , was for being an insensitive jackass.”

—

Coulson looks in the mirror one last time. He’s shaved, he’s dressed in something that doesn’t make him look like he lives under a bridge, and the bags under his eyes are barely visible. Phil is ready for a night out. 

He doesn’t actually mean a night _out_ , of course. But Tuesdays are the days when the team informally meets in the common room and does something - usually play games or watch movies. Phil is not a common presence there, but with Luna at his side now he feels like he can brave it. 

The room goes silent when Phil Coulson enters. Then everyone deliberately goes back to their conversations, but not without first greeting him.

“Hey.” Fitz.

“Hello, sir.” Bobbi and Jemma. 

 “Sup, Coulson.” Hunter.

“Nice to see you here.” Mack.

May sidles up to Phil and hands him a pool cue stick. “Wanna play?"

He grabs it gratefully and they begin the game.

Later, Phil is sitting on the couch watching whatever action spy flick Hunter’s put in this time when Luna suddenly gets up and bats his hand away. With a start, Phil realizes he’s been scratching at the angry red scars surrounding his prosthetic. The others give them the side eye, but ignore it. 

What they can’t ignore is what happens a little later. 

One of the characters has just been stabbed in the back and is now bleeding out against a wall. Phil’s hand clenches and unfolds and his heart rate speeds up along with his breath. Luna drapes herself over Phil’s lap, haunches and tail on May and front paws on Mack. She licks his face once and he concentrates on stroking her pale fur until the scene is over. Luna to the rescue. 

—

That’s not the first or last time Luna snaps him out of episodes like that. Many of them happen at night, when he can’t distance himself from the troubles of his mind. She’ll wake him up when he has night terrors and provides a comforting pressure.  

Luna also brings him his medication in the morning, and pesters him until he takes it.  

He always rewards her with some pats on the back and a kind word. Luna will lick his hands and give him a proud dog-smile. 

—

“No. No way.” 

“Hear me out, Coulson.”

“I’m not bringing Luna into the field.” Phil glares at Mack stubbornly. Luna, sensing his agitation, nuzzles his hand reassuringly. 

“We know how much she does for you -“ Phil punctuates the other man’s sentence with another sharp look. “And we don’t want you to be without the help she provides.”

“If you really know how much help she provides,” he says the words slightly mockingly. “Then you know why I don’t want to risk it.” 

“Sir…” 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, _Agent Mackenzie_. This conversation is over.” 

(Phil struggles and feels untethered and alone without Luna by his side. But he will absolutely not risk her safety like that.)

—

“No. No way.”

“Hear me out, Coulson." 

“I’m going to say the same thing I said last time: I’m not bringing Luna into the field.” Contrary to the words he is saying, Coulson seems less sure of himself.

“It’s just a stakeout, Coulson. She’ll be fine.” Mack wheedles. 

Coulson hesitates. It _will_ be safer… But, “No.”

“Coulson. This is how it’s going to play out. We’ll be stuck sitting in a drab, bleak motel suite for a couple days and then after a fleeting glance of hope that we’ll get Daisy to come back to us, she’ll leave again.” Mack gives a pessimistic, frank assessment of the situation.  

Coulson feels a little shaken inside at the reminder that Daisy would more likely than not flee again, and he stretches his hand downwards to receive a comforting rub from Luna. His uneasiness must show on his face because Mack sighs and said, “I’m sorry. But honestly, you should take Luna.”

“Okay.” Coulson acquiesces.

“I’m serious, Coulson, you - wait, really?” 

A halfhearted glare is thrown in Mack’s general direction and the subject is dropped. 

— 

The next time the Director ordered them to scout out Daisy, Luna accompanies Coulson as he walks up the cargo doors of the Quinjet. She is obviously excited, having never been on one before, and it shows in the wagging of her tail. Coulson lets out a small smile and strokes her back. Maybe this will be the time.

—

It goes exactly how Mack describes it.

—

They check into the motel with some difficulty - the clerk doesn’t believe that Luna is a real service dog. They have to provide the permits and other necessary paperwork (with an alias, of course) and the clerk gives Phil a judging look and takes her sweet time inputting the information into the computer. Phil is put in a bad mood. It takes 20 minutes before he is released to find his room. 

The suite they rented is on the third floor, but Phil takes the stairs so he can have more time to gather his thoughts. He already sent Mack up; no reason for him to be stuck dealing with the rude woman. _221, 222, 223, 224… 225._ Phil walks past the numbered rooms until he gets the one he’s looking for, then inserts the keycard. The light flashes green and Phil swings the door open.

The suite isn’t the nicest place the two of them have stayed in while on the hunt for Daisy, but it definitely isn’t the worst either. Phil will make do. He sets up Luna’s stuff first, making sure she will have everything she needs, then turns his attention to the suitcase containing his belongings. There’s something strangely soothing about folding clothes and putting everything where it’s supposed to be. 

He reemerges from his bedroom into the main area only to find Mack there as well. 

“Everything go okay downstairs?” Mack questions, looking up from his tablet. 

“Eventually,” Phil sighs. Mack gives a grimace of sympathy and with that the subject is dropped. 

— 

The next couple days suck. Phil is bored out of his mind. Their intel tells them that Daisy won’t appear until tomorrow, but they still have to wait for awhile before that happens. 

Then, the next morning, Mack spots Daisy. 

“She’s here!” He shouts.

“Stay, Luna!” Phil orders, and the two of them race out the door and down a back stairwell. Adrenaline races through Phil’s veins and in that moment he’d be lying if he told you he didn’t think this might be the time at least a little bit. 

They catch another glimpse of Daisy, and she turns and  -

\- and Phil finds himself staring into Daisy’s eyes and Daisy is staring back at him and maybe this time because she knows it’s them, maybe this time she won’t flee -

Except she does, and of course they can’t catch her, not when she does the whole jump/fly thing. 

Phil doesn’t feel right; he is jumpy and out of his skin. As he and Mack walk back to the hotel, he doesn’t say a word. They enter the way they left and Phil blinks and he is back in the suite. He scratches angrily at his left arm, and Luna is there to bat his hand away.

“I’m sorry, girl,” Phil murmurs under his breath, apologizing to Luna. “I need a moment.”

Mack gets the hint and leaves the room just in time for Phil to _break_. He slides to the ground, hands deep in Luna’s fur, and buries his face in her back. He can feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, but it’s okay because Luna will never judge him for it. She nuzzles his neck comfortingly and stays there while he gets all his emotions out and thoughts in order. 

Eventually, Luna nudges Phil’s face around to find Mack standing there, looking unsure of what to do. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t mention the fact that Phil’s eyes must be red at this point, and Phil is supremely grateful. 

They’re back on the Quinjet later, and Phil is watching Luna sleep. 

“Thank you.” He tells Mack and it encompasses his sincere gratitude for everything Luna does for him, because she has honestly changed his life. 

Mack just smiles back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bits and pieces of the fake articles are taken from cci.org and pleasedontpetme.com, which you can also go to for more information on service dogs. (I mostly paraphrased and took some of the knowledge that now resides in my head to write these articles. You would not believe how much research went into this.) Also, this is my headcanon for Luna: http://barkpost.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/golden.tucker.jpg.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you are so inclined!
> 
> (Side note: if anyone would like to help me make a better summary, I'd really appreciate it!)


End file.
